


Control

by manicmanner



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmanner/pseuds/manicmanner
Summary: Molly and Dresden come to an arrangement to manage the Winter Mantle.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> A short future what-if I've been sitting on. Hope you enjoy!

I had never understood how my godmother had seen what Mab had done to Lloyd Slate, that torture, as something of a kindness. How it was as close to love as one could hope to understand at times. A mix of agony and ecstasy, she had said. The idea had repulsed me, confused me.

Now, though, I understand. With Winter running through my veins, the potential for violence always lurking, I understand. Which is why I was here with my Lady.

We were in a corner of the Nevernever that was her domain, in a small cottage that was painted in cool blues and purples. There was a fireplace that had never hosted a fire, but furniture that looked lived in a comfortable and blankets thrown over every available surface. A part of me was sure that she had so many around in a futile attempt to try and combat the cold of Winter. I grinned a bit, appreciating her small defiance. 

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” Molly asked seriously. She looked uncertain, but in her icy blue eyes I could see the eagerness. She asked the question every time. 

She was in an outfit that reminded of me of when she was younger, still fully human: a black top with a band logo on it, a black skirt that showed off her legs, combat boots. The differences were the lack of piercings and the natural blond of her hair. And the way she held herself, a confidence that only comes from time and self-assurance.

She was beautiful, a thing I’d always known she would be even when she was still my apprentice, but it was still strange to accept that it was okay to think it.

These days she was my boss. My Lady. The one who could give me what I needed to stop the need.

I took her in and nodded. “The only way to beat these urges back is to satisfy them. Molly, please.”

She let out a breath I didn’t know she had been holding. Her eyes sparkled, showing a delight that was both her and something new to me. Something darker, something wiser. I wished in that moment that I could have found a way to ensure she could have lived a normal life, but that time had passed a long time ago now.

She walked towards me with a swing in her step. I tried not to watch, but was drawn towards the point where her thighs and skirt met. I flicked my gaze back to Molly’s face and saw the pleased smile there. When she reached me, she looked up into my eyes, searching. I held my breath. And she nodded, evidently finding what she had been looking for.

She put a hand on my shoulder and with the lightest touch forced me to my knees. The impact to the hard floor hurt. She loomed over me, smiling. I waited. “You looked into me. And I looked into you. I saw what kind of man you are…” She cupped my face, echoing the words she had said all those years ago when she had first tried to seduce me. “Kind, gentle. Lonely. And hungry.”

She drew her hand back and slapped me. An open-handed hit like that would have stung from any other woman hitting me, sure. But Molly wasn’t just a woman anymore. She had strength far beyond that. I hit the ground sprawling, not having time to catch myself properly. The hit on my face was starting to bruise. She had been holding back. I tried to scramble up, but she put a boot on me, keeping me down easily. “So hungry. Even now. A different kind of hunger, but it’s still there.”

She knelt down over me, leaning down just enough that her hair creating the illusion of a space filled with just the two of us. Her lips were hovering just over mine. I started to lean up to touch them to mine. “I want to take that hunger away. It hurts you, eats at you and leaves you isolated from those you care about.” She pulled back and hit me again. I groaned, trying to reach an arm across my face to protect myself. Molly grabbed my arm and pinned it down. “Will you let me take this hunger from you, for you?”

My face stung from the slap, my knees hurt from the kneeling. My arm being pinned to the floor was starting to get uncomfortable. They were distant pains. I wanted to fight back, to knock Molly off of me, to overpower her, to devour her.

I needed more. “Please,” I said softly.

She yanked my torso up by the front of my shirt. The discomfort in my arm now became painful from the awkward angle. I closed my eyes, basking in the pain. “Please?” she purred.

“Please, Molly. Please make it go away.”

I opened my eyes and saw her smirk, her eyes glowing. She kissed me hard, not giving me enough room to breathe. She forced her way into my mouth and I tried to keep up. Just before I started enjoying the kiss she pulled back, but not before she bit hard into my bottom lip. I let out a gasp of pain and watched as blood tinged Molly’s lips red.

Blood. The thing that could be turned against me and do a number of things to me. But I still trusted her to do this to me. I had to.

She gave me a wolfish grin at me. “Ready to begin, my Knight?” And then she descended down upon me.


End file.
